Sex and Stalkers
by Sultry Sweet
Summary: Someone from Sara's past has come back to haunt her. Will she speak up and confide in someone that only wants to help, or will she suffer in silence until it's too late to change her mind? Cath/Sara


**_Let me warn you, I included sex between Catherine and Vartann, but this is purely a story written for Sara and Catherine. This is set mid-season 11 (which hasn't happened yet) and has a few tiny spoilers, specifially 11x05 House of Hoarders at this point. _**

I watched her as she moved among the rest of the team, her stiff muscles keeping her from swiftly maneuvering between the evidence and her audience. The circles under her eyes suggested she also wasn't getting enough sleep, which worried me because she always seemed to have a problem with certain cases. The strange thing was that I hadn't assigned her a domestic violence case since the case about the hoarders, which technically wasn't much of a domestic violence case. It did, however, get her to butt heads with Nick most of the shift, but that didn't matter because at the end of the day, the got over it.

I paid close attention to her as she gritted her teeth and scrunched up her nose when she bent over the layout room table. Her shirt rode up her back and I noticed a long gash along her left side coming up from under her jeans around her left hip and stopping a few inches away from her spine. My eyes widened and when she straightened herself out, I looked from her back to her face. She turned to me and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"What do you think," she asked.

I sighed and stared right into her big, chocolate colored eyes, seeing vulnerability and a flash of sorrow.

"Cath," Nick asked with concern as he furrowed his brows.

"Uh, yeah," I tore my eyes away from her. "I like what Sara's got. Go with it."

Nick nodded, but looked strangely at me, as if he knew something was wrong.

Ray and Greg didn't seem to notice, or at least they didn't address it if they did notice.

"All right, so let's go back to the scene," Ray said as he closed his manila folder and headed toward the doorway, where I currently stood.

I moved out of the way and let the guys pass, but, as Sara was the last to leave, I cornered her.

"Can we talk," I asked even though, as her boss, I could make her do anything I wanted or write her up for insubordination.

"I have work to do."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the guys can handle it for now."

She pursed her lips and looked at the floor for a second before her eyes returned to looking into mine.

"Okay."

My eyes showed my relief and I lightly smiled to ensure her she'd made the right decision.

We walked to my office in silence, but I spent that time checking for more cuts, scrapes, or bruises. I wanted to confirm my suspicions before I interrogate the life out of her about it.

I saw restraint marks on her wrists, as though someone had bound her, and the bite mark on her neck also caught my eye. That didn't lead to someone beating her, it could've only proved rough sex, but with the rest of the evidence on her body, I knew it had to be something else.

She took a seat in one of the chairs across from my desk and I took the seat beside her. I didn't want the desk to serve as yet another barrier between us, especially not when I wanted to talk to her about something as serious as her possible abuse.

I took a deep breath and started.

"Is everything all right," I asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but...you know, if there's something bothering you, you can always talk to me. You know that, right?"

"Sure. But, I'm fine."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"I'm fine. I promise, Cat."

When she called me Cat I knew she was lying. She hadn't called me that in years and, as much as I honestly missed it, I knew she wanted to talk, but something held her back.

I sighed and leaned in. I put my hand on hers and rubbed the back of it with the pad of my thumb.

I looked down at our hands and wished we could stay like that, but the second I wished it, Sara pulled her hand out from under mine, leaving my hand on her knee. I sighed and slowly slid my hand off her knee.

"Is this all you wanted to talk about?"

I tried not to look hurt and gathered myself to look professional, distant.

"Yeah, that's all," I nodded and slid further back into the chair to let her pass.

She stood and walked in front of me, clearly sore and in pain. I watched her until she disappeared around the corner and hoped I'd get another opportunity to break down that all of hers that always kept us at arms length.

I got out of the chair and walked around my desk to sit in my own chair, the one that gave me an authoritative look, the one that kept my high on the food chain in comparison to the rest of the grave shift team. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that shift and slipped a manila folder off the top of a moderate stack of manila folders, ready to dive into paperwork after Sara's "rejection".

When I got home, all I wanted to do was sleep, head upstairs, fall onto the bed, black out for several hours and wake up feeling completely rejuvenated. Of course, Lou didn't agree.

"Hey," he greeted me as I walked into the bedroom, a wide grin on his face that only ever meant one thing.

I gritted my teeth and forced a smile.

"Hey."

I headed to the edge of the edge of the bed and sat down. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back toward him as he took a deep calming breath.

"Mm, you smell good," he smoothly said, his eyes closed as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I thought I smell like work," I somewhat whined, I didn't exactly feel sexy and on fire, not like I usually do when Lou's in the mood for an extremely intense roll in the hay.

He and I normally wanted sex at the same time, and even if we didn't, all we had to do was coax the other into it. Between the two of us, it didn't take much to stir the sexual appetite in the other. But tonight, it was different. I didn't want anything even close to sex. I wanted Sara.

I wanted her not to shut me out, for her to talk to me about her obvious issues at home, maybe even talk about Gil, but of course, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't pour her heart out to the boss that's only been friendly with her the past two or three years compared to the ten and a half we'd worked together. But I also wanted to touch her again. Oddly enough, when I touched her hand, I felt a spark, a warmth, a desire so undeniable, I couldn't resist fantasizing about feeling that way again.

Lou kissed my cheek and brought me out of my complicated, upsetting thoughts. He used his upper body strength to pull my legs onto the bed and I found myself laying flat against his front, my back to him. He rolled us over so he was on top of my back while my stomach pressed into the mattress. He ran his hand up my side, taking my shirt with him, and slid a knee between my thighs, gently pushing it into my center.

The only reaction I managed involved something I wasn't proud of, thinking of Sara. Imaging it was her knee between my thighs, her making circles and playing with the edges of my bra. And before I had time to conjure up an image of her, Lou had my bra off and on the floor.

Her face appeared in my thoughts and I knew I could go all night as long as I didn't think about the marks all over her from whatever trouble she faced in her private time.

Lou, or rather Fantasy Sara, kissed my neck and flipped me over, onto my back. She lifted my shirt, pulled it over my head, carelessly tossed it across the room and kissed me from my belly button to my mouth. She forced her tongue between my lips and I parted my lips for her. She spread my legs and massaged one of my thighs and knees until both were at an angle and the bottom of my feet rested on the sheets. I moaned when her hand ran along the inside of my thigh and threatened to touch where I wanted her most. She teased me, of course, with only the tip of her thumb brushed against my center, but it was enough to elicit a whimper from me.

As Lou rhythmically rubbed against me, I felt the stiff bulge in his pants. The only way I was going to keep the image of Sara in my mind was to pretend she wore a strap-on for me, or that she could fit her entire hand inside me. I opted for the strap-on idea because the other option didn't seem nearly as fun or realistic enough.

I heard a belt buckle rattle and watched Lou strip himself of it. I helped him out of his Levi jeans and, as a reward, saw him poking out of his boxers. I smiled up at him as he slipped out of his boxers and within seconds, he had himself positioned flat against me, not a single inch of space between us. He rubbed himself against my folds and I sucked in air as the vision of Sara popped back into my head.

I closed my eyes as Lou leaned in and kissed me, before he slipped into my wet center. I didn't realize how wet I'd been until I head the slushy pop of our meeting. Sara seemed to do wonders for my sex life.

That didn't sound right. It sounded...creepy and weird. Somewhat unfortunately, though, it was the truth.

As Lou pulled out and pushed back in, Sara and her strap-on flooded my thoughts. With my eyes still closed, I could see her vividly as she, realistically Lou, ran her lips down my sternum and placed them on one of my nipples. She took her expert fingers and ran the pad of her thumb across my other nipple. I writhed beneath her as the strap-on pushed further into me, so far that I feared she'd split me in two. She pulled out again, but, as she had the first time, she immediately settled herself back inside me.

I moaned and arched my back, my shoulder blades and ass the only two things touching the bed as my heels dug into sheets. My toes curled and I craved more stimulation. I didn't know what came over me, but I needed something else, something to make everything so incredibly overwhelming. I wanted to feel a rush of tension before I found my release and the only way I could do that involved more multitasking.

Of course, Lou already knew that about me, so he made the fantasy that much more appealing as he helped me reach the edge.

He, preferably Fantasy Sara, moved his mouth from my nipple to my neck and sucked the life out of my pulse point. She ran the pads of her thumbs in circles over my hardened nipples and let her tongue work its magic along my jaw and collarbone and everywhere in between. She sped up her pace and removed one of her hands from my breast to tease my bundle of nerves. She slipped her thumb between my folds and worked it as one with the strap-on. Every time she pulled out of me, she made light circles against my nerves and when she pushed into me, she pressed down on my nerves and rubbed up and down for the ultimate pleasure.

Her teeth sank into my shoulder, and soon after, my neck and I couldn't control my actions. I raked my nails over her back and left plenty of evidence we had sex. Her pace then quickened again and I felt myself tense. I was close, but I still need more. One more powerful thing to set me overboard and send me straight to my orgasm.

Ask and you shall receive.

"Let go," she said, even though Lou had said it, all I could hear was her. All I could see, taste, touch, and smell was her.

I'd successful permitted her infiltration rights to my mind.

I groaned and felt my knees against my chest. She'd pushed my legs as far back as they could go to get as far into me as physically possible, which of course was followed by the quickening of her pace yet again. She was in and out at least four times within a little over a second and I lost it.

I bit my lip and moaned as I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. Her chocolate colored eyes stared into my crystal blues and she grinned. Lou didn't do this, but Fantasy Sara reached out and stroked my face as I came crashing back to reality and let go of whatever had held me back before.

I moaned louder than I had during previous ministrations and dug my claws into Lou's shoulders as my release shook me to the core.

I panted and opened my eyes as I let up on my death grip.

"You okay," he smiled down at me as he panted.

I nodded and lightly smiled back before taking a deep breath. He pulled out and rolled over next to me, but kept his hands on me. He didn't like to seem too distant after sex so he kept contact. I always liked that about him, but after what I'd done, it felt wrong and suffocating. He was too nice for me to picture Sara doing all those things to me when he was trying to keep me happy, when he was actually the one that brought me to my climax with all of his amazing actions.

"That was...mind blowing. I think we're getting better at this," he joked with a huge smile.

I smiled back and rolled onto my side to give him my full attention. I kissed him with as much passion as I could without saying I wanted to go into round two. I grabbed at his hair, my hands tangled in his beautiful bundle of dark brown locks.

"I'm so glad you're here," I smiled at him after our lips parted.

He sweetly smiled back.

"I'm glad I'm here, too."

I mentally sighed, longer and louder than I previously had aloud. Sometimes I could act like the sluttiest, bitchiest asshole in the history of assholes. Lou deserved better than me sometimes, but I needed him, and maybe that was the problem. I didn't want him as much as I needed him.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower," he chastely kissed me and started to get up. "Want to join me?"

I lightly smiled.

"I think I'll sit out on this one. I'll take mine later."

"Okay," he gently responded with a sweet smile before he chastely kissed me again.

He spun around and paused when he sat on the edge of the bed. He kicked what I assumed were articles of clothing out of his way and disappeared into the bathroom. He seemed confident in his naked form, not shy at all to walk around like he owned the place even though he was exposed. He never seemed to have an issue with being completely naked in front of me and I guess you could say I envied him for it.

I didn't spend too much time thinking about it though. I felt dirty and I figured the best way to feel better meant talking to the person somewhat responsible for my orgasm earlier.

I got out bed, grabbed my cell phone from the nightstand, and pressed four, the designated speed dial number for the one and only Sara Sidle.

"Sidle," she tiredly answered.

"Hey, it's Catherine."

"Yeah, I read the caller ID."

"Oh, okay. Um, I just wanted to call and see how you're doing?"

"I'm tired."

I bit my bottom lip.

"Where are you?"

"In my apartment, why? You're not going to try and talk to me again like you did during shift, are you?"

"No...unless you want to!"

I tried not to sound too cheerful because I could tell by her tone of voice, she wasn't at all interesting in talking.

"I'm fine. Can I try to get some sleep now?"

"Listen, I don't know if you'd even consider it, but...why don't I come over. I know it's rude to invite yourself to someone's place, but...if you want some company..." I trailed off in hopes that she'd agree, but I guess I wasn't as irresistible as I thought.

"I don't need company. I need sleep. Goodnight, Catherine."

"Wait!"

I heard her sigh, which made me happy because it meant she was still on the line, waiting to hear what I had to say. She wanted me to reach out, or at least she trusted me enough to know I'd drop it and move on. Whichever it was, I needed to pick the right one as not to disappoint her and prove her previous theory about me.

"I want to talk, but not like I tried to talk with you earlier. I really need to see you. It's...it's hard to explain why I need to see you of all people, but I'm hoping you'll ask me to your place."

There was about ten seconds of silence between the two lines and I thought maybe I'd lost her. Of course, if that were true, wouldn't she have hung up by now?

"Catherine, would you like to come over?"

I smiled as I released a breath I didn't even realize I'd held.

"I'd like that. Can I come over now?"

"Yeah. Do you know where I live?"

"Right, you got a new place when you came back here."

"Yeah. If you need directions-"

"Yes, please."

I thought I heard her lightly chuckle on the other end, but I wasn't sure. It didn't seem to fit the mood she'd been in lately, but Sara always knew how to surprise me. She'd always been enigmatic and unpredictable, at least when it came to her mood swings.

She gave me her address and I rushed to get dressed. After I'd flattened out my shirt and brushed through my hair with my fingers, it didn't seem like such a bad idea to have joined Lou in the shower. But I didn't have time for another go at it with him, I didn't even have the time to take a quick, ten minute shower let alone one that involved rubbing against each other for twenty minutes alone. I wanted to get to Sara more than anything at that point and nothing would stop me from reaching her in more than fifteen minutes.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled open the shower door without a single bit of hesitance.

"I'm going to Sara's place. See you later?"

I'd spoken quickly, but clearly and made sure to kiss Lou before I tried to slip away. But being the sex fiend he was, he grabbed my arm and spun me back around to face him. He dragged me into the shower with him and I instantly found myself wet, not because he turned me on, but simply because the water soaked me through my clothes head to toe.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me tight against him as he pushed our mouths together and slipped his tongue between my lips. His kiss was rough, but full of promise and passion. For a second, I forgot about Sara and focused only on his magic touch.

He grabbed my waist with both hands, lifted me, and pinned me against the shower wall, his lips still fuzed to mine. He supported me with one of his arms and one of his knees as his free arm slid up my side and again, pulled my shirt with it. With my legs wrapped around his waist, he pushed in to me and I could feel the state of his erection. He wanted me again, wanted to hear me moan, wanted to feel my release, wanted to know how he made me feel.

I wanted to give him that satisfaction, but I thought of Sara. Maybe she actually expected me soon, maybe she was more open to talking now, maybe she really needed a friend now and that's why she'd agreed to invite me over.

I moaned as Lou stuck his free hand down my pants and cupped me. It felt good, but I wasn't what I wanted anymore. I wanted to check on Sara. I wanted to make sure she was as okay as she promised me she was during shift. I wanted to get out of the house and be with her. I wanted her.

I groaned at the displeasure the thought of wanting Sara than my own boyfriend, who was hot and ready to please me for the second time that night, but I still managed to push him at the shoulders. He took the hint and we broke our deep, powerful kiss.

"What is it?"

"I promised Sara I'd be over soon...and now I already have to change," I somewhat lied.

He sighed.

"What's more important? Her or what you could be doing with me," he asked with a sly grin before he tried to kiss me again.

I prevented his kiss with my hands still firmly pushing on his shoulders.

"She needs me. I don't know what's going on, but she's acting differently lately."

"She's always acting differently."

"Not like this. ...I promise I'll make it up to you later."

He looked me over and when our eyes locked, he told me without saying a single word how much he didn't want me to leave. He set me down, though, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. He deserved a little something for sticking it out with me, especially after I turned down his offer to move in with him.

I gave him two more than chaste, but not extremely passionate kisses and grinned at him with darkened, lustful eyes. I was going to rock his world and it would only take a few minutes to fully satisfy him that way. Problem solved.

I pushed him away from the wall to give myself more room and got down on my knees. I grinned up at him and when I saw a look of pure desire and appreciation, I knew I'd make it out of the house guilt free.

He put his hands on my shoulders and I moved in, one hand on his cock, slowly stroking it before I tightened my mouth around it.

Within the next ten minutes, I'd managed to satisfy Lou, get out of the house, and make it to Sara's driveway. I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

Sara opened the door on my way up the porch steps of her quaint, but considerably moderate sized single story house.

"Hey, were you expecting me sooner?"

"I much as I'm going to hate to admit this, I had nothing better to do than wait for you to get here."

"Sorry, I would've been here twenty minutes ago, but Lou had me tied up."

I met her eyes and realized how that sounded.

"Not literally. Although, he might as well have the way he wanted to keep at it all night."

She pursed her lips as she smiled, the way she normally did when she wanted to stifle a laugh.

"I'm sorry. You didn't need to know that," I laughed off my embarrassment.

"It's fine. It actually made my night to hear you say that," she grinned.

I shook my head with a smile. The fact that she and I were having light conversation made me realize how happy I was to be there.

**_Thanks for reading. : ) Hope you enjoyed. But there's more to come! _****_And for those of you that read my other fictions, I'll have the next chapter of Little Life out soon. It WON'T be another six months before I get the next update out. ; ) _**


End file.
